wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Kawaii
Queen Kawaii ---- (aka the best queen) THIS OC IS MADE BY BONE BUT ANYONE CAN USE. It's a joke! Just DONUT STEEL! 1!1!1! See also: ♪Queen Kawaii's Children♪ Queen Kawaii is the awesomest, smartest, fastest, prettiest, and overall, best dragon in all of Pyrrhia. And she knows it. Seriously, you'd have to invent a new word for how perfect she is. That's why she was unanimously selected to be the queen of all of Pyrrhia. She's the best ruler that ever lived. Better than Oasis, Glory,Battlewinner, Glacier,Diamond, Coral, Pearl, Moorhen, the RainWing queens, Blister, Blaze, Burn, Thorn, Ruby, and Scarlet. That's why she killed them all(and it was easy! She's an animus!) and now rules everyone. She has all the good traits of a queen. Or course she is. She's an animus hybrid of every tribe. She killed her relatives :( :( :( so sad plz support :( :( :( She can do anything with her animus powers. She has an amazing rare condition that makes her unable to go insane. But she still does go insane, and she becomes a super-psycho killer know as Rainbow The Killer. She can turn into anything, but prefers to be a human. As a human, everyone has a crush on her, and she is married to everyone. Yes, this is possible. The rules were bent for her. Being perfect is not enough though. She is sad that everyone has a crush on her.Her life is so, so, so brutal. Being queen is so hard, perfect is an insult, having friends is too tough, and rainbow is a burden :( :( :( She is the kindest dragon ever, but can be mean when she needs to be. She understands the speech of animals, and they obey her. appearance Kawaii's eyes are beautiful crystal blue, like diamonds, but they are SOOOOO much prettier than diamonds! Her scales change color even better that RainWings, able to form everything with their colors. She has all the good traits of a dragon, and all the powers of each tribe that help her with no drawbacks. She breathes purple fire. Kawaii can also have rainbow venom and pink frostbreath. She can summon adorable cat ears on command. she's awsum n amazing frens *The Dragonets of Destiny **She iz shipped with all of them, bc dey al luv her ***Clay iz her main bodyguard n he likes her more than Peril ***Tsunami bows to her, bc SHE IZ TEH BEST, n luvs her ***Glory iz ded, but still iz her fren, n luvs her ***Starflight luvs her, she iz smartr den him ***Sunny thinks kawaii iz kinder den herself, n luvs her *All teh queens **even tho she kil dem *her daddy, darkstalker **her mommy is a imortul HBRID OF AL TEH TRIBZ *everyone @ jad montan **mostly teh jad winlet ***dey luv her 2 *all the backrond caracturs **dey luv her 2 *evry oc, even urs **dey luv her n r shiped with her ***espeshally cosmic sans *all childrin *evrything **living n ded n inanemat Fanfictions *Kill It With Fire (antagonist, murder target) Gallery Picasion.com 5iym.gif|yup Queenkawaii.png queenkawaiigifamazing111.gif|AMAZING!1!1!1! WELOVEYOU.gif|EVERYONE LOVES KAWAII Suexsue.png|shipping with cosmic sans glrys.png kilit.png|the kids love her Kawaiifox.png|by foxlover Kawaii Everything.png|So cute by Honeysuckle notkawaii.png|it stares into your soul kawaiiawesome.png|yee haw Kawaii .png|Queen Kawaii fullbod.png|FULLBODY Screen Shot 2017-05-20 at 5.40.00 PM.png|luk ac hur beeutfiel smil Queen kawaii is dah best queen okee dokee.png|by Honeysuckle QUEENKAWAIIDAPERFECTESTDRAGON!!1!.png|By SoulTheFeline kawaii bowlcut.png|We tried to make Kawaii uglier by giving her a bowlcut and changing her colors. This was her .0002 nanoseconds after we did it. Her body is literally healing itself. daenrgepolic.png IMG_0982.PNG|By Rainbowdew 35b.jpg|Donut steel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kawaii.png|xtreem kawaii mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.png|U wiel luv meh wit all ur hort or i steel it OwO Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Hybrids Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Mary Sues Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Genre (Horror) Category:SilkWings Category:HiveWings Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Government Official)